That Granger Girl
by Rosa Petallis
Summary: The Life and Lies of Ginny Weasley. Ginny grew up reading the story of the-boy-who-lived and always assumed that he is her future husband. When Hermione Granger comes in, things started getting messy. Find out why Ginny hates That Granger Girl! H/Hr pairing. One-Shot. Ginny bashing and OOC. (Rated T for safety)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Any characters you may recognized belongs to J.K Rowling.

 **Preface:** One-shot. This is a strictly H/Hr pairing. Includes Ginny bashing and her jealousy towards Hermione. I will not have any mercy for Ginny. This is also an A/U so, if it is not your taste, there are other stories on this site. Considered yourself warned! Enjoy!

* * *

 **That Granger Girl**

 _By Rosa Petallis_

* * *

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley also known as Ginny. I grew up reading the story of the boy-who-lived, also my future husband. My mother always tells me that one day I will marry Harry Potter and we will become one big happy Potter-Weasley family. I think he will attend Hogwarts a year before me and I can't wait to meet him. I even make a sculpture of him from my biscuits when I was younger. I also have a lot of photos of him, cut out from my books, hanging on my wall.

 ** _Year 1992_**

My brother, Ron returned from school last month and he always boast how he went on with Harry Potter and _some Granger girl_ to retrieve the Philosopher's stone. My brother won't shut up for one second. Even during dinner, he would tell the whole family that he's Harry Potter's best friend and how he was so brilliant at wizard chess and was sure that Harry Potter wouldn't make it through without him. But what bothers me the most is that this **"Granger girl"** was already close to Harry, _my Harry_ , my future husband! I wanted to be the first girl he talked to and the first girl he became friends with. I met him at King's Cross Station last year, but I don't think he noticed me.

This is my first day at Hogwarts. For those of you who didn't know, I'm sorted into Gryffindor! I went through the portrait's hole with the other first years into the common room. Almost all of the first years rushed into their dormitories. Because I'm not really tired, I went and sit down across from a young witch who seems to be in her second or third year. She was reading a book, _Hogwarts, a history_. I reckon my brother said that he never opened a page from that book. The young witch did not notice me when I sat down. * **Ahem***. She looks up.

"Hello there." She said distractedly and returned to her book.

"My name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley." I said.

"You must be Ron's little sister. Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger." She replied.

Then I realized I'm talking to that Granger girl. "Nice to meet you too" I said. She has a mass of bushy hair and her beauty was nothing compared to me. In the end, Harry Potter, my night in shining armor will pick me.

"What are you reading 'Mione?" a male voice asked. I looked up and saw the figure with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, the same person in my dream. It was _Harry Potter_. I stared at him open-mouthed. _He's so handsome!_

"Hogwarts, a History." Hermione's voice replied. "What are you doing here Harry? I thought you were asleep." She said. "I'm just finishing my Potions essay and I would like you to check it if I made any mistakes." Harry said handing her his essay.

"You've made a mistake here Harry. Lacewing flies are stewed 21 days not _20_ days." Hermione said and Harry leaned in closer to her. "Blimey! Thanks Hermione, Snape would've killed me for that." Harry said and Hermione giggled.

I shifted uncomfortably at the sight of Harry with another girl. Hermione Granger is my competition.

"Thanks Hermione. Goodnight." Harry said. "Night Harry." She replied and also closed her book. Harry Potter didn't even notice me when he left.

 ** _Year 1993_**

That Granger girl is the pain in the butt. Whenever I wanted to approach Harry Potter, she's always with him. Harry Potter barely even noticed me. Wherever Harry Potter goes, Hermione Granger would always follow him around like a puppy. She's so madly in love with him and always talk to him unlike me. I kept quiet and wait for the man to make the move. Hermione Granger should know that Harry Potter is not interested in her. Poor Harry.

 ** _Year 1994_**

This year, every attention was to Hermione Granger. Her body began to filled. Her chest began to developed and her bushy hair is now curly. The soft curls of her hair reached almost at her waistline and she's really attractive. I looked at my own body and my flat chest that will soon develop and I'm sure I will be more attractive than her. I even heard rumors from her classmates that when she entered a room, all eyes will be on her especially the boys. Same as last year, she's always with Harry Potter despite she can be with any attractive boys she wants.

Then there's that rumors on the _Daily Prophet_ written by _Rita Skeeter_. The article was about Harry Potter and the Granger girl on the front page hugging each other after the Triwizard Tournament First task. In a few weeks, _Potter dating Granger_ is the main topic to discuss amongst the students at Hogwarts. I even saw people make bets on when Harry Potter would propose to Hermione Granger. I always told my friends that Hermione Granger put some sort of love potion on Harry Potter to have him wrapped up around her finger.

And the _Yule Ball_ came up. I'm waiting for my knight in shining armor to ask me to go to the ball with him. I went shopping for my Yule ball dress and one particular dress caught my eye, it's made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material but I couldn't buy it because it was too expensive. It's 2 days to the ball, Harry Potter still did not ask me to go to the ball as his date. Instead, I was asked by Neville Longbottom. He said that he was rejected by Hermione Granger because she already has a date. I accepted to go with Granger's leftover since no one asked me yet.

And there's the queen of the devil. Arm in arm with my Harry Potter walking down to join the crowd. Everyone's attention turned to them. Every man was open mouthed. My eyes lowered down from her face and saw the dress, _my dress_. She stole my dress. I watched her dancing, talking and laughing with Harry. It hurts, it really hurts. Harry, once again, failed to noticed his future wife.

 ** _Year 1995_**

I offered to go with Harry Potter and the others to rescue Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione Granger glared at me when I said I will join them. _She's so self-centered._

When we arrived back to Hogwarts, Harry was carrying Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She was hit by Dolohov's curse. Harry was still clutching Hermione like she was a life line. A part of me wished she would die from that purple flame. When she woke up, she pretended to cry on Harry's shoulder and embracing him. She should know that Harry is uncomfortable with her touching him. I hate Hermione Granger, everything is about her, _Hermione this, Hermione that, she's a brat_.

 ** _Year 1996_**

Harry spent his summer in my family house every summer, yet he barely talked to me. He's always with Hermione Granger, the devil.

I began to live my wild life. I slept with every male in Gryffindor and some in Ravenclaw. I even snogged Dean Thomas in front of Harry to make him jealous. Hermione Granger, that _bitch_ , was holding on to Harry and began physical with him. He looks uncomfortable.

One day, I walked into them snogging. That moment, my life, my entire life was crumpled in my very eyes. They were snogging each other senseless. Thought I had enough of it, I put my hands between them and try to separate them.

"You stole my man you _whore_!" I shouted at her. "Harry Potter is supposed to be my knight in shining armor to rescue me, my future husband. YOU STOLE MY MAN! I'm in love with him since I WAS 3 YEARS OLD!" I screamed and slapped her. Harry caught her and turned to me.

"That's ENOUGH! That's enough Ginny! You only see my as the boy-who-lived or whatever you think! I'm just Harry, just Harry. The boy with hair problems. Hermione and I are dating for a long time now, we weren't ready to be public yet. And if you lay another finger on her, you'll regret it!" Harry said coldly and left with Hermione.

I was stung. I sat on the cold floor crying. He's gone, my life's gone. I regret losing my temper that moment.

 _ **Year 1998**_

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived defeated he-who-must-not-be-named. He was being congratulated by wizards and witches. Then the devil ran up and snog him. She was so impatient. Now, in front of thousands eye-witnesses, she showed everyone that Harry Potter belongs to her. Such a slut she is.

 _ **Present Day**_

I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, now 70 years old, never married. I watched as Harry Potter and the slut with anger and revenge. I even tried to poison the devil when she was pregnant and I was caught and sent to 10 years in Azkaban. That is my story, that is why I hate **_that Granger girl._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! This is my first one-shot. Don't forget to favorite and review, have a good day/night.

~Rosa Petallis 3


End file.
